


Reminiscent

by littlemistress_mochimistress sister (mochimistress)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Drabble, Introspection, M/M, she's too lazy to make her own account, sister's first work in a while be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/littlemistress_mochimistress%20sister
Summary: To reiterate, this is not mochimistress's work. All credit belongs to my sister.





	Reminiscent

It’s nights like this Takano longed for him. After yet another death dealing day of work looming over his shoulders nothing seemed to lighten his mood, not even a cigarette. But, his mind wondered, when he watched the cherry blossoms coat the streams in a gentle blanket of petals, it drew the end of the season and the beginning of yet another hellish cycle. Onodera Ritsu had finally come back into his life, but refused to love him. Ten years couldn’t change how he felt about him and not even the man himself could push the thoughts out of his mind. If anything he revived the cold heart that had laid dormant for so long with a vigor of passion, he hadn’t known existed within him.

To think it all started when little Oda Ritsu confessed to him in their high school library, a measly ten years ago. At first Takano couldn’t fathom why, this seemingly innocent kid, would want to date him, a man, of all people. In the 4 years they had shared they had shared the same school he never once said a word to the young man. And yet he always knew, from the corner of his eye, that his young stalker was watching him intently from across the library. With a blush staining his face from just a glance at his senpai, he gently held a book tightly to his chest. As if the shear thought of letting go would let his heart burst out at the seams with a love comparable only to the force of the sun.

Those had been simpler days. Ritsu had been a nervous wreck around him, as much as he is now. Except, now a day he wasn’t so honest with himself, mainly with his feelings for Takano like he once was. The night, when the moonlight bated itself into his room, he whispered those sweet words to Ritsu. He meant them with every intangible fiber of his being. As those cherry blossoms danced in waves of moonlight to the hymn of a tender wind blowing without a care. He whispered, “I love you”. Sealing their union with a kiss he could feel Ritsus warm hands gingerly make their way into his scruffy hair. Griping it with a shaking yet firm hand the thought of letting go made him cringe. His love for Takano knew no bounds and even death couldn’t take the sheer joy his entire body was resonating from the touch of his lover’s hands.

Ah yes, those were simpler, much simpler times. Now the wind was telling him to stop day dreaming, it was time to go. He took the last drag of his cigarette when he notices Ritsu strain himself along the unforgiving pavement, which makes Takano smile. He snuck a quick peck on his lover’s cheek. Ritsu recoiled in a frenzy as a furious blush made itself evident on his face.

“Some things never change.” Takano said as he watched his lover storm off spouting rather aggressive protests. As he followed in route to the train station Takano couldn’t help but grin to himself. _Someday soon_ , he thought, _you will say I love Onodera Ritsu and we will be together again._

**Author's Note:**

> To reiterate, this is not mochimistress's work. All credit belongs to my sister.


End file.
